quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor
Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor was born on 22 March 1459 in Wiener Neustadt, Austria and to Frederick III von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor (1415 - 1493) and Princess Eleanor of Portugal (1434 - 1467) and died on 12 January 1519 in Wels, Upper Austria; he is buried in Wiener Neustadt, Austria. He married firstly on 18 Aug 1477 in Ghent, Flanders (now Belgium) to Duchess Mary of Burgundy. She was born on 13 Feb 1457 in Brussels, Brabant, Burgundian, Flanders to Charles "the Bold" de Valois-Burgundy (1433 - 1477) and Isabella de Bourbon, Countess de Charlais (c.1434 - 1465) and died on 27 Mar 1482 in Wijnendale Castle, Flanders, Burgundian Netherlands. He married secondly on 18 Dec 1490 in Rennes, France to Anne of Brittany. She was born on about 25/26 Jan 1477 in Nantes, Brittany, France to Francis II, Duke of Brittany (1433- 1488) and Margaret of Foix (c.1449 - 1486) and died on 9 Jan 1514 in Saint Denis, France. He married thirdly in 1493 to Bianca Maria Sforza. She was born on 5 Apr 1472 in Pavia, Italy to Galwazzo Maria Sforza, Duke of Milan (1444 - 1476) and Bona of Savoy (1449 - 1503) and died on 31 Dec 1510 in Innsbruck, Austria. He also had children with his concubine Margaret von Edelsheim She was born in about 1471 and died in about 1522. Lineage Radbot, Count of Habsburg (c.985 - 1045) m. Ida ( - ) Werner I, Count of Habsburg (btw.1025/1030 - 1096) m. Reginlinde von Nellenbourg (1027 - 1090) Otto II, Count of Habsburg (111 - ) m. Hilla, Countess of Pfirt ( - c.1076) Albert III, Count of Habsburg ( - 1199) m. Ita von Pfullendorf ( - ) Rudolph II, Count of Habsburg ( - 1232) m. Agnes von Staufen ( - ) Albert IV, Count of Habsburg (c.1188 - 1239) m. Heilwig von Kyburg ( - ) Rudolph I of Germany (1218 - 1291) m. Gertrude von Hohenburg (c.1225 - 1281) Albert I of Germany (1255 - ) m. Elizabeth of Carinthia (c.1262 - 1312) Prince Albert II, Duke of Austria (1298 - 1358) m. Johann von Pfirt (1300 - 1351) Leopold III, Duke of Austria (1351 - 1386) m. Johanna of Burgundy ( - 1349) Ernest, Duke of Austria (1377 - 1424) m. Cymburgis of Masovia (1394/1397 - 1429) Frederick III, Holy Roman Emperor (1415 - 1493) m. Princess Eleanore of Portugal (1434 - 1467) Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor (1459 - 1519) = Margaret von Edelsheim ( - ) Barbara von Rottal ( - ) m. Sigismund von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg ( - ) Siegmund Georg von Dietrichschtein-Hollenburg ( - ) m. Anna Maria von Strahemberg ( - ) Bartholomaus von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg (1579 - 1635) m. Elizabeth Jokle von Franking ( - ) Christian von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg (1610 - 1681) m. Maria Elizabeth Khevenhuller zu Aichellberg (1608 - 1676) Anna Amalie von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg (1638 - 1696) m. Maximilian Erasmus, Lord von Zinzendorf und Pottendorf (1633 - 1672) Dorothea Renata, Countess von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf (1669 - 1743) m. Wolfgang Dietrich, Count von Castell-Castell (1641 - 1709) Sophie Theodora, Countess von Castell-Castell (1703 - 1777) m. Heinrich XXIX, Princely Count von Reuss-Ebersdorff (1699 - 1747) Johanna Dorothea, Countess von Reuss-Ebersdorff (1743 - 1801) m. Christof Friederich Levin von Trotta-Treyden (1743 - 1772) Friedericka Theodora Elizabeth vonTrotta-Treyden (1772 - 1791) m. Friedrich Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorf (1769 - 1829) Augusta Theodora von Tschirschky und Bogendorf ( - 1883) m. Heinrich August Baron von Gersdorff (1793 - 1874) Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) m. Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) Chevaliere Josephine de Gerssdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, GORC, CCR, MStJ (b.1982) References Books Internet Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor * http://www.oocities.org/henry8jane3/MaximilianI.html * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Maximilian_I%2C_Holy_Roman_Emperor_(1459-1519) * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maximilian_I,_Holy_Roman_Emperor * http://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I1749983851&tree=Axholme * http://fabpedigree.com/s088/f010342.htm * http://www.royalblood.co.uk/D717/I717465.html * http://our-royal-titled-noble-and-commoner-ancestors.com/p1684.htm#i50615 Margaret von Edelsheim *http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I71252&tree=00 *http://www.worldvitalrecords.com/SingleIndexListview.aspx?ix=mh_tree&qt=l&zln=Edelsheim *http://www.oocities.org/henry8jane3/MaximilianI.html *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maximilian_I,_Holy_Roman_Emperor *http://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I77402664082771&tree=Axholme *http://fabpedigree.com/s027/f107906.htm Barbara von Rottal *http://fabpedigree.com/s013/f053953.htm *http://www.ancestry.com/genealogy/records/barbara-van-rottal_269362 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siegmund_von_Dietrichstein *RoyalBlood.co.uk *http://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I77402664082769&tree=Axholme *http://www.royalblood.co.uk/D316/I316111.html Sophie Juliana, Countess von Hohenlohe-Waldenburg-Pfedlbach * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I78864&tree=00 Albrecht V, Count von Barby-Muhlingen * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I71928&tree=00 Marie, Countess von Barby-Hilgen * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I71898&tree=00 Marie, Countess von Barby-Hilgen * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I64668&tree=00 Georg, Count von Erbach * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I78863&tree=00 Dorothea, Countess von Erbach * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I65064&tree=00 Wolfgang Georg I, Count von Castell-Remling * http://www.ourfamilyhistories.org/getperson.php?personID=I78863&tree=00